Lunar Diplomacy/Quick guide
Details Crafting (not boostable) * Defence (not boostable) * Firemaking (not boostable) * Herblore (not boostable) * Magic (not boostable) * Mining (not boostable) * Woodcutting (not boostable) *:Note: Lokar will not talk to you if you do not have all of the required stats. *The ability to kill multiple level 111 monsters *The ability to access the Air, Earth, Fire and Water Runecrafting altars *Completion of the following quests: **The Fremennik Trials **Lost City **Rune Mysteries **Shilo Village |items = *A tinderbox *A few coins (1,000 should easily be enough.) *A guam leaf *A marrentill *A pestle and mortar *A hammer *Two spools of thread (obtainable during quest) *A needle (obtainable during quest) *Any axe (bronze axe obtainable during quest) *Any pickaxe *A spade *All elemental talismans or their respective tiaras (Air, Water, Earth and Fire, or an Elemental talisman). **None of these are required if the player plans on using the Abyss. *A dramen staff *Armour *A weapon *Food Recommended: *House tablets + Scrolls of redirection, Enchanted lyre, Fremennik sea boots or other means to return to Rellekka *Runes for the final boss fight as Lunar equipment must be worn |kills = *Me (level 79) *Multiple Suqah (level 111) }} Walkthrough Warning You must keep your Seal of passage, once obtained, on you at all times while on the Lunar Isle. If you do not, you will be teleported off of the isle if you try to talk to any NPC. Starting out ''Items needed for this part of the quest: Tinderbox.'' * Talk to Lokar Searunner on Rellekka docks. (Chat 2-1-1) * Speak to Brundt the Chieftain in the Longhall for a seal of passage. (Chat 1) * Return to Lokar. (Chat 1) * Climb the ladders, and board the pirate ship. Talk to Captain Bentley about sailing to Lunar Isle. (Chat 4) * Speak to Captain Bentley again. * Climb down the nearby stairs in the door, talk to 'Birds-Eye' Jack. * Talk to Captain Bentley again. (Chat 2) * Return to 'Birds-Eye' Jack again. * Report back to Captain Bentley. Talking to the crew * Must talk to them in order. * Talk to 'Eagle-eye' Shultz at the very front of the ship. * Talk to 'Beefy' Burns on the lowest level of the ship. * Talk to 'Lecherous' Lee at the very top-rear of the ship. * Talk to First mate 'Davey-boy', on the deck. * Climb up, talk to the cabin boy (2 inventory spaces required). Searching for clues * Use the lens on the lantern. Light it. * Use the lantern on the following objects, and rub away the symbols: ** Cannon: Eastern cannon a few steps away. (Same level as Cabin Boy) ** Wallchart: Climb down the ladder, rearmost room. ** Chest: Lowest level of the ship, northern chest. ** Crate: Same level, east of the cook. ** Support beam: A few steps north. * Talk to Captain Bentley. Lunar Isle ''Items needed for this part of the quest: Empty vial, guam leaf, marrentill, pestle and mortar and a suqah tooth.'' * Climb down the ladders and walk into the city. * Talk to Meteora, in the south part. * Run out of the city, head south and kill Suqah. You need a Suqah tooth and 4 Suqah hide. * Run to the south-east part of the island. Talk to Oneiromancer. * Return to the city, northern section. Enter the chicken house and talk to Baba Yaga (1 inventory space required). (Chat 2) * Use the vial on a nearby water source. ** Add the guam and marrentill to your vial. ** Grind the Suqah tooth and use it on the vial to complete the potion. * Return to the Oneiromancer with the potion. Lunar Staff ''Items needed for this part of the quest: Dramen staff, (air, fire, water, and earth talisman) or (air, fire, water, and earth tiara) or (elemental talisman).'' * Use your Dramen staff/staves to the following altars in order: ** Air (south of Falador). ** Fire (north of Al-Kharid). ** Water (Lumbridge Swamp). ** Earth (north-east of Varrock). * Travel back to Lunar Isle and give a lunar staff to the Oneiromancer. Ceremonial Clothes ''Items needed for this part of the quest: 400 coins, a pickaxe, hammer, a needle, 2 thread, 4 suqah hide and a spade.'' .]] * North-eastern part of the isle, climb down ladder. * Mine a stalagmite for 1 Lunar ore. * Smelt the ore at a furnace to receive a lunar bar (Closest furnace and anvil is in Rellekka). * With a hammer, use the bar on an anvil to make the helm. * North-west in the city, talk to Pauline (1 inventory space required): ** Pauline. ** Jane Blud-Hagic-Maid. * South in the city, talk to Meteora. * Kill Suqahs until one drops a tiara. * Give Meteora the tiara. * South of the bank, talk to Rimae Sirsalis about ceremonial clothes. (Chat 2) * Talk to Rimae Sirsalis again, she will tan your hides. (Chat 2-1) * Craft a Lunar torso, trousers, gloves and boots from your hides. location]] * Centre of the city, talk to Selene. (Chat 2) * You need 4 free inventory spaces and a spade for the next part. * Exit the city and run south. With your spade, dig up the blue flowers to receive the lunar ring. * Give the Oneiromancer all your lunar gear. Dreamland * Use the vial on your kindling. * Get your combat runes and supplies and wear all your lunar items. 4 inventory spaces are required. * Enter a long building on the western side of the village that has a ceremonial brazier and a staircase inside. * Light the Ceremonial Brazier then use the kindling on it. * Talk to the Ethereal NPC. * If you exit to lobby or log-out during the dream state you will have to speak to the Oneironmancer again to retrieve your potion and kindling. Dicing * Face north, then, step on the avocado green platform in the 7 o'clock position. * Talk to Ethereal Fluke. * He will call out a number, you need to make the dice add up to the number he called. When you "roll" the dice it will turn the dice upside down, so each dice only has 2 numbers. * He eventually teleports you back to the middle. * Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Number Sequence * Step on the pink 4 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Numerator. * Click on the numbers to complete the patterns: * He eventually teleports you back to the middle. * Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Logging Race * Step on the blue 1 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Perceptive, he might give you a hatchet. * Run west and chop 20 logs, depositing them on your log pile. * He will teleport you once you've won the competition. * Talk to the Ethereal NPC. Memorization * Step on the grey 10 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Guide. * Cross the chasm by jumping on the correct combination of Dream Puffs. Keep a note of the correct steps! * Once complete, talk to the Ethereal NPC. The Worst Part * Step on the green 3 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Expert and start the race. * Jump over the Hurdles. If you fail 3 times you will lose the race. * After you have won talk to the Ethereal NPC. Copy Cat * Step on the cyan 5 o'clock platform. * Talk to Ethereal Mimic. * Click on him, then copy the emote that he performs, he teleports after each correct emote. * After 5 correct emotes, he'll teleport you back. Defeating Me * Talk to the Ethereal NPC to begin the final fight. * Kill Me (level 79). Finishing up * Read the lectern to return to Lunar Isle. * Talk to the Oneiromancer Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward * Quest points * Magic experience * Runecrafting experience *A seal of passage *Access to Lunar Isle and Lunar equipment *Access to the Lunar Spellbook *Access to the Astral altar *50 Astral rune